<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Constant State of L'Manberg by the_final_pam</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28864758">A Constant State of L'Manberg</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_final_pam/pseuds/the_final_pam'>the_final_pam</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anger, Angst, Fire, Gen, L'Mantree, Losing Trust, Niki villain arch, Time Skips, with some character development she needed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:56:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>938</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28864758</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_final_pam/pseuds/the_final_pam</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>She sets the bark ablaze and watches it burn, burn, burn</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Constant State of L'Manberg</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rays of heat graze her skin, yellow glow illuminating her face, the sun is out, clouds are soft and flowing. L’Manberg is new and shiny, and Niki is smiling.</p><p>The flag she helped to sew is now high up on a pole and flowing in the wind, threads hanging off the end. Niki opens her eyes and the sun she was laying below beams brighter and makes her cover her eyes. </p><p>Niki sits up and finds a comfortable shade under an oak tree. </p><p>Months and battles pass like ashes in the wind and L’Manberg is having an election. Despite having her own party, she’s not going to waste her vote. Niki gives a quiet apology to Fundy and casts her vote for Pog 2020. </p><p>She wakes up to a bright sun and clear sky, she runs to grab a spot in the election audience and cover her eyes with her hand, squinting her eyes. </p><p>As Schlatt steps up to the podium, Niki can only hear ringing, smoke rising and a fiery rage filling her. </p><p>No one else fights with her, her fire burns like a cigarette tossed onto the ground, Schlatt is quick to step on it and grind his foot into the floor. </p><p>The smoke doesn’t stop, but the sparks won’t burn. Schlatt is a river burning her fire and drowning her nation. </p><p>Her flag is torn down by Quackity in one swift motion, shredding the end and leaving only a small part still hanging. </p><p>Niki knows Wilbur and Tommy are working on something, so when they spill the fuel she’ll try and burn again. </p><p>There’s a festival with burning red and fireworks, it’s messy and uncontrollable colors being shot into the sky and creating a horrific kind of beauty. She sits and watches the last firework explode, stray sparks burning everything it can.</p><p>She forces herself to look away and follows the others back to Pogtopia.</p><p>-</p><p>Her beloved tree is sitting in a wall of obsidian and there’s talk of a war, a finale. She laughs at the prospect of this being over. </p><p>It’s the end of Schlatt, his reign is over is all she hears. Niki believes it, but she’s seen the cruelty that lies in the others.<br/>
There’s rumor of a traitor, and while everyone holds onto their guesses Niki feels no reason to guess. Everyone here is always to betray the others. They’re all a bunch of traitors who have split off and began to fight each other, carefully spinning webs of lies. </p><p>Wilbur is betraying Tommy, Tubbo betrayed Schlatt and Schlatt did the same right back. Eret betrayed L’Manberg all those history books ago. Techno, betrayed both sides in a few shots of a bow. The others are just evil in the making. </p><p>She doesn’t trust any of them, she never should’ve. They’re all just waiting for the opportunity to go behind another's back in their own twisted ways of what is right. </p><p>She is too. </p><p>L’Manberg had laws, Manberg has them too.</p><p>Murphey’s stands strong.</p><p>Niki thinks about not fighting, no matter what she does she’s going to be helping a traitor. She takes a deep breath in, aims her half broken crossbow and exhales the rest of her trust into Pogtopia. </p><p>She fights, and fights hard, shooting arrows at whoever she sees, barely paying attention to who's flag they wear. One of her arrows hits the obsidian casing of the tree and snaps in half. Dreams armour couldn’t even do that. </p><p>She raises her crossbow and shoots at the tree, breaking off a few fragile branches. </p><p>-</p><p>L’Manberg is destroyed, having withered away in front of an army that stood together for the first time. Niki had stepped back. </p><p>She doesn’t help rebuild it, the new flag is sewed by fingers less nimble then hers and looks tattered, torn, weak. </p><p>She goes to sit under the tree, the explosion having destroyed it’s barriers. </p><p>And, for just a moment, as the sun is down and can no longer burn her, as the clouds come breezing by and swirling in the once starry sky, as she sits in a place that was once home, L’Manberg feels safe. </p><p>Niki begins to trust it again. </p><p>People seem good, for a while no one tries to break in or break down the nation again. </p><p>That’s why she wished all the members who never loved each other could keep their mouths shut. Niki wished she didn’t realize the reason why no one tried to fight L’Manberg. </p><p>L’Manberg was fighting itself. </p><p>People were exiled, walls were built, and a new festival was held. </p><p>Her trust was unwinding rapidly, finally falling apart as war was declared. </p><p>Tomorrow was Doomsday and Niki was fighting for no one. </p><p>-</p><p>Screams and cries are echoing through the bottomless stone pit that was once a country that a few people used to love. Explosions leaving no one unharmed in its wake, she doesn’t have to look to know it’s beyond repair. </p><p>The air is humid and filled with smoke and craters, nothing survived except the tree. </p><p>Niki knows that the others will cling onto it, pretending the existence of a tree means that they’re a strong nation and they’ll always thrive. </p><p>They’re all traitors though, cruel people at heart. </p><p>She’s going to save them from false hope. </p><p>Niki is seething and she is going to burn.</p><p>She pulls out a flint a steel, lights the middle of the tree on fire and watches it burn. </p><p>Rays of heat graze her skin, orange glow illuminating her face, the moon is out, clouds are buried by smoke. L’Manberg is broken and nothing, and Niki is smiling.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I just wanted this poor girl to have some character development because we were robbed of it.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>